Matters Of The Heart
by ultimatedragon9999
Summary: What would of happened if Sora didn't go after Riku in Hollow Bastion in KH1 and joined the orginzation. Contains KH1, KH2 and BBS spoilers, vote on my poll to decided a pairing in the sequels I will do.
1. Prologue

Sora was standing on an island with Donald and Goofy by his side with Riku in front of him.

"So you finally made it about time, I've been waiting for you, We've always been rivals haven't we, you've always pushed me as I've always pushed you" Riku stated.

"Riku…" Sora began.

"But it all ends here, there can't be two keyblade masters" Riku interrupted.

"What are you talking about" Sora asked.

"Let the keyblade choose, its true master" Riku shouted

Riku held his hand in the air towards here Sora was and the keyblade began to pull itself towards Riku. Sora tried to hold on to it but the keyblade vanished and then appeared in Rikus hand as the normal form when Sora had it first. Sora, Donald and Goofy were shocked and Riku just smirked.

"Maleficent was right you don't have what it takes to save Kairi, its up to me only the keyblade master can open the secret door and change the world" Riku said

"But that's impossible, how did this happen I'm the one who fought my here with the keyblade" Sora shouted.

"You were just the delivery boy, sorry you're parts over, here go play hero with this" Riku said.

Throwing the wooden sword they played with as kids at Sora and the former keyblade master fell on his hands and knees. Riku then took off towards the castle near them, Donald and Goofy got in front of Sora.

"Goofy, lets go we have to remember our mission" Donald stated

"Oh, I know the king told us to stay with the key and all but…" Goofy replied while looking at Sora.

"Sora… sorry" Donald said

Sora POV

After Donald and Goofy had left and Beast had gone as well saying that he needed to find Belle. After he had left I felt my eyes getting misty and saw drops of water on the ground. I picked my crown necklace on my neck and on it said Friends till the end from Riku.

"To think I once treasured this," I shouted

Then heartless appeared but since I was distracted I had no time to get up and evade them and they jumped on me and throw their claws at my heart and all that I saw was darkness and then I knew that my heart had been lost in the darkness.

Normal POV

A corridor to darkness opened up and a young blue-eyed blond girl dressed in a black coat holding in her hand a keyblade, which was the oath keeper.

"Damn, where is that Axel I take my eyes of him for once second and he leaves me" the looked angry.

She looked over to see the heartless jumping at Sora; she got into her battle stance and charged at the heartless and quickly destroyed them. She saw that two hearts were flying over him. The first one disappeared into Sora but the other one went up to the castle.

"Why did this guy have to hearts and why do I think I know him from before" the girl asked herself.

She picked him up and opened up a corridor to darkness an then she reappeared in a white hallway with strange symbols. She quickly rushed through some doors and reached the hospital, put on a bed and started to treat his injuries using cure and potions.

A few hours later

Sora began waking up and saw that he was no longer in Hollow Bastion but in a strange place that looked like a hospital with white walls and strange symbols. He saw a blond girl sleeping next to him, he shook her gently and when she woke up she smiled.

"Good thing your awake, what's your name, mines Naminė" the girl called Naminė asked.

"My name is Sora and where am I" Sora answered and asked

"Your at Castle Oblivion, the second headquarters of Organization XIII" Naminė answered.

"What's the organization?" Sora asked.

"It's a group of Nobodies that want to get their hearts back," Naminė answered.

"What are Nobodies" Sora asked again.

"Nobodies are people that are leftover when some people become heartless and if they have a strong heart then a Nobody is born as the left over person" Naminė answered.

Sora was shocked to here this he asked some other questions and got those answered as well. He was very shocked when Namine also said she could wield the keyblade and told him that he could also still wield the keyblade so he listened to his heart and called out a keyblade and in his hand was the Oblivion keyblade.

From that they onward he would help the organization reach their goals and get his revenge on three people and their names are Donald, Goofy and most of all Riku.

_Next time on matters of the heart._

_Riku and everyone go looking for Sora and they start at Hollow Bastion and find out about the organization. _

NOTE: IN THIS STORY NAMINE WAS BORN WHEN KAIRI'S HEART MERGED WITH SORA'S. KAIRI WIELDS THE KEYBLAD RIKU GAVE IN THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS.

Please review and anyone with ideas or any helpful comments either PM me or leave me a review. Next chapter will be added after 3 reviews are in.


	2. Beggining of the end

Here is chapter one of matters of the heart in this chapter Riku finds the king and fights Sora and can some people vote on my poll on the pairing I will do in the sequel to this story.

Riku's POV

Donald, Goofy and I were walking towards the castle at Hollow Bastion to tell their allies of their victory over Ansem.

"I still can't believe you beat Ansem" Donald exclaimed

"Your acting like I couldn't beat him at all" Riku replied with a Smirk.

They kept following the trail when I suddenly remembered something or someone. I forgot how was I going to wake up Kairi from her sleep. When they had reached the castle they saw everyone running toward them including Kairi.

"Riku you're here … wait where's Sora" Kairi asked.

Donald, Goofy and I froze at that moment remembered that when Riku had taken the keyblade from Sora they abandoned him and soon ran into Beast. I thought that if Kairi knew the truth then she would leave me and then everything I had done would have been for nothing.

"When he arrived in this world we got separated from each other" I lied

They soon told the rest of the story of how it was Riku who was suppose to be the true master of the keyblade and that Riku had already left this world when the keyblade arrived so it went the next strongest heart on the islands which was Sora's heart.

Mickey's POV

I had finally left the realm of darkness after closing it with the help of my loyal friends Donald and Goofy and their new friend Riku. I soon found myself in Hollow Bastion destroying any heartless that threatened it. I was in the castle looking at where I could find the real Ansem who I had seen before all of this had started but had found no luck and as went out the door I saw Donald, Goofy and Riku where there.

"Hello everyone" I said

"I guess it's time to take you guys home to your worlds" I asked

"Wait, before I go home I have find someone, I have to find Sora" Riku replied

"But there is a high chance Sora has already turned into a heartless" I shouted

Normal POV

Before an argument could break out on weather to go looking for Sora or not. The alarm went off saying that some heartless have appeared and so they each got their weapons out and to everyone's shock Kairi had in her hand a keyblade when they arrived at the place where the heartless were all that was their was a warrior holding a keyblade in his hand.

"Finally you've shown up wielders of the light" The cloaked figure said

"Who are you" Riku asked

"Someone from the dark" He answered

Riku charged at the clocked figure and brought his keyblade down upon him but the attacked was blocked and a great battle broke out and then Riku throw his keyblade and the hood on the cloak got knocked off and to everyone's shock and surprise there the one that attacked them it was their friend it was …Sora.

Next Time on Matters of the heart

Everyone is shocked to see that Sora attacked Riku and then leave to visit yen sid to see what is going on around here.


	3. Realisations

In this chapter Sora will go on a mission and Riku and the gany will head towards the mysterious tower where master Yen Sid lives

Note I do not own anything and if I did then why would I be writing when I could make it real.

Realisations

When they saw Sora standing there they all had a look of shock on their faces. Sora just smirked at them.

"Well, it looks like my identity is revealed" Sora stated

"Sora, why are dressed like that?" Riku asked

"Hello Riku, it's so good to see you after everything that happened" Sora said dark

"Sora, what happened to you, Riku said that you disappeared when you entered this world?" Kairi asked

"What so first you betray of your friends Riku and then you don't have the guts to tell the other the truth" Sora stated coldly.

"What do you mean Sora?" Kairi asked

"Well since I have to tell you, when I arrived in this world with Donald and Goofy, Riku confronted me and then took the keyblade, abandoned me and then heartless showed up and almost got my heart!" Sora shouted coldly

Everyone was shocked to hear that but no one was shocked then Kairi and she looked at Riku with a cold face. Meanwhile Leon and the others were also shocked to hear this and looked at Donald, Goofy and Riku with a look of disappointment in their eyes.

"Anyway, to be honest Kairi I have nothing against you or you guys Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, Aerith and Cid but if you get in my way of getting my revenge on the duck, the dog and Riku then I won't hold back" Sora stated and then leaving through a portal to darkness.

**Sora POV **

When I arrived back at the castle in the World that Never was, Saix told me that I have another mission today with Namine and that I should head to neverland to destroy a giant heartless. So I opened a corridor a went through it to find Namine with a smile on her face and was waving at me, so I smiled and waved back at her. When I got to her she gave a hug and I hugged her back.

"So what's the giant heartless we have to find and destroy" I asked after breaking the hug.

"It is a Powered Armour, it is the Guard Armour but in a more powerful form" Namine answered

Sora then called his keyblade and along with Namine, they went looking for the powered armour when they got to Captain Hook's ship and they saw a guard Armour like creature and ran towards it and saw that Peter Pan was trying to destroy it. They joined alongside him and with Peters distracting the Armour while Namine was swinging her keyblade at the legs and Sora was attempting to get the arms. When Sora had destroyed the arms he went to help Namine and then saw she was going to be crushed so he ran to help her and used his keyblade to block the attack and then let out a massive explosion of light powers.

"Namine are you okay?" Sora asked worried holding out his hand to pull her up

"Yeah, thanks for saving me" Namine answered while blushing.

With their mission complete they decided to head home, while walking back to the corridor to darkness he was thinking what the other were doing.

**Riku's POV **(note this takes place as soon as Sora had left)

After Sora had left I was scared about what the others might think of what I've done to Sora especially Kairi. When I turned round I saw that Kairi was near crying because of the fact one of her best friends was abandoned by the other. Everyone else just had looks of disappointment and felt myself weak at that moment.

"Riku... Why did you do it" Kairi asked while crying

"I thought Sora didn't care about us and left us for Donald and Goofy" I answered

"Well... Why didn't you just talk to Sora about it instead of just leaving him to die?" Leon asked.

"Because I was angry and I thought because I had the keyblade I had to go and save Kairi as quick as possible" I answered

They began arguing for hours and what seemed like days they decided to go look for Sora and show him that they still care for him. So, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, the king and I left to the king's old master Yen Sid to try and find out what this new enemy is and how to stop it. So they got on the gummi ship and saying farewell to Leon and the gang.

When they got on the ship with Mickey driving they estimated the amount of time till they reach the mysterious tower where Yen Sid lived would be about 10 minutes. Kairi then walked to her room intending on not wanting to be disturbed. So everyone else was talking about how to get Sora back on their side.

In the next chapter everyone will learn about the nobodies and the organization and they will be confronted by the first member of organization Demyx.


End file.
